My Whole Fifth Year in Hogwarts
by DeepyluvsZigzag
Summary: wrote this back in like 4th grade, man this is rated for the sex scene in here, but it's my like 2 OCs, so yea. About a girl from America, who goes to hogwarst and she is an animagius. and Harry Potter kinda fall for her. so yea, OCxOC and HarryxOC


Chapter 1  
  
"Rachel!" Lindsey waved to Rachel from down the hall. She carried in her arms a   
  
pile of books and was having some difficulty holding them with out them falling   
  
on the floor. Rachel watched as she struggled to weave in and out of the many   
  
people and carry the load of books at the same time. The fifth year was the   
  
year that everyone dreaded. It was the year that you took O.W.L.S Plus all the   
  
homework,activties, and with Quidditch, it gets you really stressed. She caught   
  
Lindsey's falling books as a bunch of seven years tripped her. They laughed   
  
harshly as Rachel helped her to her feet. "Lindsey are you ok?" She tugged her   
  
rob over the line of her skirt. Rachel never wore a skirt and since the   
  
headmaster was her great grandfather, he had allowed her to wear pants. Lindsey   
  
dusted off her skirt and fixed her ponytail. "Headmaster Newman would like to   
  
see you in his office. Right away." Lindsey said as she started off to the   
  
first morning class with Rachel on her heels. Rachel quirked an eyebrow,"Why?"   
  
She asked. Lindsey shrugged, "I don't know. Professor Greenleaf came to me and   
  
told me, to tell you Professor Newman would like to see you." They soon entered   
  
Defense against the dark arts class and took their usual seat in the second   
  
row. Professor Salyers greeted them "Hello class. Today we will learn a jinx   
  
that can kill spiders."Lindsey shivered and rubbed her shoulders. Lindsey never   
  
did like spiders, she had arachniphobia, poor Lindsey.Rachel sighed. She knew   
  
the jinx cause in her second year a shipment of giant spiders that were the   
  
size of dogs, had escape and were causing alot of havoc around the city of   
  
Salem, Oregon. Rachel raised her hand. professer Salyers stopped her lecture   
  
and asked "Yes miss Harris?" Rachel put her hand down. "The headmaster wants to   
  
see me in his office." Professer Salyers nodded her head "You are escused."   
  
Rachel shut the door as she smirked. It was never easy getting out of her class   
  
without the headmaster summoning you to his office.Someone snuck up behind her   
  
and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" She stopped then grined.  
  
'Liv?" The boy smircked 'Nope." She thought for a moment. She knew the person,   
  
but she was playing a little joke on him. "Hunter!" She shouted. He pulled back   
  
his hands and smiled. She turned around and threw her arms around him. "I've   
  
missed you." She said. "Ditto." He answered. He was a tall person who was in   
  
her year. He had dirty blonde hair and beatiful green eyes. He had just come   
  
back from a trip to the qudditch world cup. "So, which class did you just come   
  
from?" She sighed "DADA. Professer Salyers is the most annoying person." She   
  
giggled."Tell me about it. Did I tell you that one year she took away my broom.   
  
Liv got so mad with me that she had to get a new seeker." Rachel nodded "Yep.   
  
That new seeker was me and th year I played our year got the cup." He nodded   
  
"So where ya headed?" She frowned "My grandfather wants me." His smile faded   
  
too. "I wonder what for?" They were silent the rest of the way until they   
  
rounded a corner and came face to face with dragon statue the was the entrance   
  
to the headmaster's office. They stopped and sighed at the same time. "Well,   
  
I'll tell you everything when I get back to the common room. Bye" She kissed   
  
him on the cheek and walked up to the statue. He whispered good bye and walked   
  
down the corridor smircking to himself. She stared at his retreating form until   
  
he rounded a corner and disappeared. She sighed and faced the statue. "Chigaco   
  
Whitesox." She called. The dragon sprang to life and a staircase wond it's way   
  
up. She started her way up to her great grandfather's office.

Chapter2  
  
Rachel poked her head in her grandfather's office. "Grandpa?" She called "Are   
  
you here?" She walked in and stared at all the pictures of the old headmasters.   
  
She stopped at the desk that was full of telescopes,maps,books,and candy. She   
  
turned her head towards a perch that sat behind his desk. There sat her   
  
grandpa's phionex Tess. She was a beatiful golden phionex. Rachel rubbed her   
  
under belly and she chirpped in pleasure. It was sorta like a pur. "I didn't   
  
know she liked you so much." Rachel jumped as her grandpa stood on the   
  
stairway. He started down towards her. "Did you want to talk to me grandpa?" He   
  
finally sat down in his chair and frowned."Yes. I do." She also frowned "It   
  
doesn't sound good." He put his hands on his desk and asked "How do you feel   
  
about moving away form Mac Anu?" Rachel started coughing. "You mean away   
  
freinds, family, my life!" She yelled. "Please don't yell. I know you don't   
  
want to, but you have learned all the things that have to do with magic here.   
  
Your at the fifth grade level. But you need to go to a school where you can   
  
learn a more higher level of magic and we have found a school for you." She was   
  
angry now. She had to move away from all her friends, her teachers, her family,   
  
and move away from Hunter. She could never move away from him. She could never   
  
do that, unless it was for a really good reason. "Why?" She asked. "Because I   
  
just told you. So your magic level advances." She glared at him "Why are you   
  
doing this to me?" He was silent for a moment. "Howarts has a new defense   
  
against the dark arts teacher, Umbridge." Rachel stared at him in horror.   
  
Umbridge was wanted in America for crimes, including the spider rampage. She   
  
was a real hated person in the U.S. "So, we want you to go as a student   
  
and....." But Rachel cut him off "To spy on her and make sure she dosen't do   
  
anything to screw up England or the minstry of magic." Professer Newman nodded   
  
"Correct. Your plane leaves at noon tommorow. You have enough time for the rest   
  
of morning classes and lunch." He smiled when Rachel britened up. "Go and   
  
continue. We'll send you an owl and tell you when it's time to leave." She   
  
nodded and stood up. She really liked being a spy and work for the government   
  
and CIA, but this mission would be her harddest mission in her entire life.  
  
"Your leaving!" Rachel and all her friends were huddle in a small group in the   
  
study hall. "But that's not fair!" Her friend Kaila shouted. "I agree." Leila   
  
retorted. "But it's only for a whole school year." Rachel dipped her quill in   
  
her ink jar. "A year! That's like forever!" Blake and Tori yelled together.   
  
Hunter just sat there, staring at his paper."Earth to Hunter, Hunter to earth.   
  
Come in Hunter." Blake was tapping him on the head. But he got nothing but a   
  
mumble. "Hunter!" He yelled in his ear. He screamed and fell off his seat   
  
Leila, Kaila, Blake, and Tori laughed at him. He finally made it to sit back in   
  
his seat. He looked extremly depressed. Rachel knew why. She stared at him. She   
  
sighed. She knew how he felt about her leaving Mac Anu and going to Hogwarts.   
  
All of her missions and adventures were all here or her friends shared the   
  
adventure with her. But now, no more Leila to complain about mud or her hair.   
  
No more Blake and Tori making out during the journey. Not even Kaila giving   
  
three hour lectures on Johnny Depp's arm, eye, or ass. But the one that she   
  
would miss most would be Hunter. He was always the one who encourage her and   
  
conviced her to never give up even in the most dangerous or scariest of times.   
  
She shut her journal and put away her quil. "I'm going to the library so I   
  
could look up some stuff on Hogwarts." As she stood and while the others were   
  
occupied, she winked at Hunter. That was usually the sign to meet her.He would   
  
take secret passage and she would meet him at the library. He percked up and   
  
smircked.He winked back as she left the study hall. She grasped the doorknob of   
  
a huge oak door. She pulled it open and rushed outside as she heard the door of   
  
the study room open and close. She ran down the steps to the second floor.   
  
Suddenly she hit into something. She looked up to see professer Strider,the   
  
charms teacher. "Are you ok?" He took her hand and pulled her up on her feet.   
  
She rubbed her elbow. "I'm fine...." She stared up at him. He was only 17 years   
  
old and she had the most major crush on him. She felt a blush creep up her   
  
cheeks. "I heard about you, that your going to spy on Umbridge. Your disguising   
  
yourself as a student. Man, the headmaster is so clever, Umbridge would'nt even   
  
know what hit her." She blushed even deeper at his comment.His first name was   
  
Aragon and he-secretly-liked her too, even though she was 2 years younger then   
  
him. 'Well, i best be off. Good luck on your mission. I'll wright to you. Bye."   
  
He suddenly unexpectly kissed her on the cheek. Her whole face turned red and   
  
her legs felt like lead. She watched a little daized as he headed down the   
  
corridor to the third floor. She layed her hand on her cheek and she lumbered   
  
off to a big oak door with a book carved into it: the library.

Chapter3  
  
Rachel sighed as she shut the door of the library closed. "Ahem." The librarian   
  
was standing behind the desk and she was reading a book on something about how   
  
to get rid of ghost that like to eat books. "Yes." Rachel said walking up to   
  
the desk. "I was looking for something on the history of Hogwarts?" Mrs.   
  
Hardtig pulled her glasses off her face and sat them down on the counter.   
  
Sunddenly, Rachel saw a wall slide open from behind Mrs.Hardtig. Hunter   
  
creeped out and shut the passage again. He glaced at her and then winked. He   
  
took off behind a bookcase. Rachel smircked. She knew where he was going. Mrs.   
  
Hardtiig glanced behind her and then raised an eyebrow at Rachel. Rachel   
  
shrugged. "Well, we do have a section on it's history. It's in section 23,   
  
aisle 5." Rachel nodded, "Thank you." She turned around and agasted her bag on   
  
her shoulder. She started off tworads the 23rd section. Perfect. It goes right   
  
to the potrait.She thought as she turned a corner. She soon came upon a huge   
  
golden door. She opened it up and it lead to a huge room with little booths:   
  
the reading room. She walked tworads another golden door on the other side of   
  
the room. She entered a very large room crowded with many potraits. At the   
  
other side of the room was potrait of a women in a beatiful blue dress with   
  
snowflakes floating around her.Rachel approached it. She shouted "Monopoly!"   
  
There was a low rumble, the picture scooted aside and it revealed a hole in the   
  
wall. She crawled in and the potrait closed behind her. She pulled out her wand   
  
and shouted "Lumos!" The tip of her wand burst into a bright green light, that   
  
brightened up the whole corridor that she was walking in. She turned a corner   
  
and faced a oak door. She smirked. In her second year, she and Hunter found   
  
this secret room. It was where she and Hunter went when they wanted to be   
  
alone. She twisted the door knob and entered the room. Hunter was sitting there   
  
reading a comic book. She shut the door and Hunter looked up. He smiled at her.   
  
She smiled back. He stood up as she threw down her bag. There was a small bed   
  
in the room along with a desk, a bookcase,a table, and some chairs. They walked   
  
up to each other until their noses were touching. "Why do you have to go?" He   
  
asked. Rachel felt tears well up in her eye. Hunter's face changed into worry.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder. They   
  
were locked in this position for awhile. Hunter lifted Rachel's head and their   
  
eyes locked. He wiped away her tears from her cheeks. She smiled up at him. She   
  
whispered in his ear "I know you'll miss me but I'll return to you and I'll   
  
write you everyday." She placed her hand on the side of his face. She sunddenly   
  
kissed him on his lips. She took her hands from the side his face. He stared at   
  
her in shock. He sunddenly pulled her in closer and they locked lips. Their   
  
toungues went into eachothers mouths. He ran his hand through her hair and down   
  
to her neck. To his surprise she was pushing him towards the bed. He flipped   
  
her over and pinned her to the bed. He layed beside her as she ran her hands   
  
under his shirt, unbuttoning it. He ran his hand down her body to her belt. He   
  
gently unbuckled it as he ran his other hand through her hair. He left her   
  
mouth and trailed his toungue to her neck. She wrapped her legs around his legs   
  
and ran her hands down his back down to his belt.Suddenly, an owl burst into   
  
the room. It swooped down and landed on the desk sending paper,ink and books   
  
into the air. Rachel screamed and Hunter rolled out of the bed. He got to his   
  
feet breathing really hard and sweating. Rachel sat up and pulled on her belt   
  
as Hunter took the letter from the huge barn owl. He ripped it open and opened   
  
the parchment. He sighed and then handed it to Rachel. She scanned it and then   
  
folded it as she grabbed her bag. "I got to go. I need to go to bed." She   
  
started off to the passage. Hunter frowned "Why?" I leave tomorrow at 7:00 so I   
  
can catch my plane that's flying to England." Hunter grabbed her arm "Can't you   
  
stay just a bit?" She faced him and smirked. She dropped her bag "I was hoping   
  
you would say that." She crashed her lips into his and they starggered towards   
  
the bed. She landed on top of him and his hands ran down her back. He unbuckled   
  
her belt again and it landed on the floor. She trailed her hands down to his   
  
belt and also took it off. Both their pants fell to the floor. Hunter flipped   
  
her over and ripped off her shirt. She ran her hands through his hair. Their   
  
toungues twined together inside their mouths. Soon they were completly naked.   
  
He trailed his toungue down to her neck. She curled her right leg under his   
  
right leg and her left under his.Soon he was back to her lips."Hunter." They   
  
pulled apart away for air. "What?" He asked gasping for air. "I'm flying to   
  
England tomorrow and I'm only fifteen. Promise me that you won't get me   
  
pregnant." She stared at him. "Fine I promise." He grabbed her and trailed hot,   
  
passionate kisses all over her body. Rachel was in total ecstasy. She wrapped   
  
her legs around his waist. Hunter caught her lips in his once more before   
  
Rachel felt his hips start to move. She gasped when she felt him enter. It was   
  
painful at first, but the mix of him touching her and being in her soon brought   
  
nothing but pleasure over her. Soon Hunter began moving in and out faster,   
  
making both of them break out in sweat. Their bodies tightened against each   
  
other until their dams broke at once. They collapsed into each other. They   
  
gasped for breath as they held each other. When they were able to breath   
  
normally again, they gazed at each other."I love you so much Rachel. Would you   
  
go out with me." Hunter said before locking lips with her passionately again.   
  
Rachel's heart fluttered and she felt like life couldn't be better. "I meant to   
  
ask you for a long time, but I thought you would turn me down." She layed her   
  
head on his chest and sighed, "Of coarse I'll go out with you." He smiled. She   
  
never wanted this night to end. Wait it didn't have to end. "You know what   
  
would be cool?" He stared down at her. "If we could do that all over again." He   
  
smircked, could things get any better?

Chapter4  
  
Hunter woke up feeling the cold of the castle seep into his bones. He slowly   
  
opened his eyes to see the burnt out candle on the desk next to the bed, the   
  
only witness of what had happened last night. The thought of just plain being   
  
happy made him think of the previous night. He had wondered many times what it   
  
would have been like making love to Rachel, and it had been better than   
  
anything he had ever expected. He turned his head to look down at the bundle in   
  
his arms. Rachel's hair fell over her shoulders as she slept on Hunter's chest.   
  
He gently kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. She stirred "What   
  
time is it?" She said in a grooggy voice. "6:00." She slipped out of bed and   
  
started collecting her close. "Damn I'm going to be late." Hunter turned to   
  
look at her. "You could always appart." She pulled her shirt over her head and   
  
smiled at him. "Great idea see ya when I get back from England." She blew a   
  
kiss and then, Crack! and she dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
8 hours later  
  
Rachel stared at the train station. "I'm going to ride a train?" Mad eye Moody   
  
came up behind her and nodded. "Yes. Dumbledore would love it if we would make   
  
it on time for the sorting ceremony." Rachel looked at him and quirked an   
  
eyebrow in confusion "Sorting?" Moody sighed in frustrarion. So far he had to   
  
explain everything to this 15 year old American wizard. He heard that she was   
  
very powerful and she was an animagus. He wondered what animal form she could   
  
change into? "There is a ceremony for all new students and they are sorted into   
  
four diffrent houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflpuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor." She   
  
shrugged "We were just seperated into our age group." As they entered the   
  
station she heard a large group of people talking and walking behind her and   
  
Moody. "Are we going to meet Harry here?" She had heard alot about Harry from   
  
her grandfather and Moody. He nodded "Yes. We are also going to meet his friend   
  
Ron Weasley, his family, Hermione Granger, Tonks an Auror, and Sirius Black   
  
Harry's god father and he is also an Auror." Wow! So many people she thought.   
  
"You'll like Sirius. He can shapeshift just like you." She grinned "Really?!   
  
What can he change into?" Moody smiled at how excited this girl was. "You'll   
  
see soon." They soon made it to plaform 9 and 10. Rachel quirked her eyebrow.   
  
"Hey, the ticket says platform 9 and 3 qaurters. There is only platforms nine   
  
and ten." He smircked and nodded at the brick wall between the platforms. She   
  
shook her head and then asked 'Is it like a portal?" He nodded. All of a   
  
sundden a flock of people came around the corner. It cantained twin red haired   
  
boys, another red haired boy who was younger then the two, a young girl with   
  
red hair, and a woman with same shade of hair as her children and her husband   
  
was with her. There was also a girl with brown hair, a woman with golden blonde   
  
hair, a man with messy dark brown hair, a boy with jet black hair and green   
  
eyes, and a big dog with dark fur. She smiled and knew who they were. They soon   
  
approached and one of the twins with red hair shouted "Moody, don't tell me you   
  
kidnapped that girl of the street and why did you bring her here." Rachel felt   
  
rage rise inside her. Her anger was unleashed as her bones cracked and her skin   
  
started changing into midnight black fur. Her eyes grew an amber color and the   
  
pupils thined to a cat's. She felt her fingers and hand twist into claws. Moody   
  
noticed and put his hand on her shoulder "Stop. Before somone spots you." She   
  
looked up at him and answered him "I can't.I can't control it." He stared at   
  
her in horror.Sunddenly, the big dog stepped forward." Focus your mind on your   
  
human form." His voice echoed in her mind. To her his voice was some how   
  
comfroting. She took a deep breath and everything disappeared. She sunddenly   
  
collasped on her knees. That form really toke alot out of her. She looked up at   
  
all the people staring at her. The man with the dark brown hair walked toward   
  
her and scooped her up in his arms. He said "Ok. Everyone to the train." He   
  
started off to the wall and Rachel shut her eyes waiting for the wall to hit   
  
her, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and found her self looking at a   
  
huge red engine that was bellowing smoke.Soon every person was out on the   
  
platform and they were saying their goodbyes. The man set her down "I'm sorry   
  
for Fred he is troublemaker. By the way I'm Lupin nice to meet you." Rachel   
  
smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Rachel." She replied. "With out him I could   
  
have never learned how to control my Panther form." She smiled up at him. "Well   
  
thank you. It was nice meet you and I would love to talk to you somemore but   
  
your train is about to leave." Sunddenly, the woman with red hair shouted "Ok   
  
kids time to get on the train!" As she neared the door she passed the huge dog.   
  
"You must be Sirius." She asked in his mind. He nodded "You must be Rachel the   
  
exchange student from America." She shook her head. "I'm here on an assighment   
  
for the CIA." He smiled at her "Ok. Just remeber to keep yourself under   
  
control." She nodded "I'll keep that in mind." She turned to the train and   
  
started up the steps.  
  


Chapter5  
  
Rachel sighed as she watched the station go by out the window. She really   
  
wished Hunter was here. Sunndenly, she heard talking from outside. She quikly   
  
changed into a golden brown cat and crawled under a seat. "Good it's empty."   
  
The girl from before said. "Lets just hope that Malfoy dosen't show up." They   
  
soon started talking about a fight between Sirius and somone called Snape,   
  
something about Harry's dreams, Ron's dad, Harry's hearing, and something about   
  
a guy named you-know-who, whoever that was. To Rachel he didn't sound   
  
important., the only thing important was keeping an eye on Umbridge.   
  
She had sat there for two hours and she could feel herself losing her cat   
  
form. Sunndenly, she couldn't hold it any longer. Her bones cracked back and   
  
she spread across four seats. She had sat under the seat where Harry and his   
  
friends were sitting in. She bumped their feet. Harry and Ron jumped, and   
  
Hermione screamed. Finally, when she was done changing back her head bumped the   
  
bottom of a seat. "Ow!" She rubbed her head as she crawled out from under the   
  
seat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione was standing in front of her. She looked up at   
  
them and smiled weakly. Harry Pov We stared down at the blonde girl that   
  
had just crawled out from under the seats. We regonized her from the platform.   
  
She was the American shapeshifter. "Uhhhhh....hi." She waved weakly up at Ron,   
  
me, and Hermione. I had to admit she was very beatiful. Wait what am I saying.   
  
I liked Cho. But, she still loves Cedric and she already has a new boyfriend.   
  
So, what the heck. "Who are you?" Ron asked rudly. Hermione hit him and the   
  
blonde girl giggled at the two fighting. I quikly grabbed her hand and hosted   
  
her up on her feet.  
  
Back to Rachel  
  
"My name is Harry Potter." Rachel smiled. "I'm Rachel Harris. Nice to meet   
  
you." She shoke hands with him. He almost looked like Hunter except with   
  
glasses and darker hair. She had to admit he was cute. Ron and Hermione stopped   
  
arguing. Hermione smiled and beamed at Harry who was still holding onto   
  
Rachel's hand and he was staring at her, like when Hunter had first met Rachel.   
  
"Ummm, Harry you can let go now." Hermione said and then giggled as Harry   
  
blushed really deep and let go of Rachel's hand. She shoke hands with Hermione   
  
and then with Ron who glared at her coldly. When they were done with intros   
  
Hermione started throwing alot of questions at her. "Where do you come from?"   
  
"What spells can you cast." "Show us how you shapeshift." and "Are you going   
  
out with someone?" Hermione said all this very quikly.   
  
"Ummmm." Rachel stared at her. "Salem, Oregon, I can cast spells from 1-6 years   
  
magic, I'll show you later, and yes." Harry's heart sank with that one word.   
  
But he could stil flirt with her. Hermione stared at her. She had acutally   
  
followed everything she said and had even answered her. "Can you please show us   
  
you animagus form?" Rachel sighed. "Ok." She focused on the midnight colored   
  
cat,or in other words the panther. She felt a tail grow and fangs sprout. They   
  
all stared at her in awe. Rachel lifted her paw and flexed her fingers. Ron,   
  
Harry, and Hermione gapped at her. She sat her paw down and gazed up towards   
  
them. Are you guys ok? They blinked and shook their heads. Even Harry took   
  
off his glass and rubbed his eyes. "How can we talk to you?" Hermione questoned   
  
as she pulled out a peice of parchment, her quill, and ink. Rachel smircked I   
  
have telekentic powers. "Oh." Hermione scribbled something down onto the   
  
paper. Ron walked up to her and pinched her ear and tugged. Ow! She roared   
  
and swipped at him with her paw he jumped back. Harry just stared at her, each   
  
rippling muscle underneath her midnight fur,her eyes the most deepest amber he   
  
had ever seen, and her tail swaying back and forth as she stalked around the   
  
compartment. Harry? He was shaken out of his dreamland. "What?" He asked.   
  
Stop staring at me. That makes me very uncomfortable "Oh, I'm sorry." He   
  
said, looking down at his feet. A blush creeping up his face. Rachel   
  
shapeshifted and turned back into her human state as the compartment door slid   
  
open.


End file.
